


玩

by 17inmylife



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17inmylife/pseuds/17inmylife
Kudos: 1





	玩

我做错的第一件事，不该在酒吧看到焉栩嘉后鬼迷心窍地跟着他去卫生间。

我做错的第二件事，不该在这时候不合时宜地想起上次撞见他和赵磊的亲密。

我做错的第三件事，不该因为一时赌气又犯贱去招惹焉栩嘉。

可惜等我开始后悔的时候，早已经晚了。

当我看到那个几年来只在梦里出现过的身影时，还是不由自主地向他走去。

我看着他洗完手后没有立即起身，而是捧了把凉水把脸埋进去，然后撑着洗漱台长久地盯着镜子里的自己，不知道出神地在想些什么，连后面站了个人都没发现。

我看着镜子里他的脸，像我第一次见到他时一样面无表情，还有几分疲惫和茫然，当时他们背地里叫他大冰块，说他一定没有心，就算有也像石头一样硬。当时我以为我可以捂热这块石头，当时他们都说焉栩嘉和我在一起变得有人味儿了，当时我也得意于自己不怕受伤横冲直撞的大胆，后来终于发现有些事不能强求，有些真心没我以为的那么坚固不可催，碰上石头也会被磨得血肉模糊。

而有些石头也并不是捂不热，只不过分人罢了。

我不可控制地想到上一次聚会，不小心撞到赵磊牵焉栩嘉的手，我和焉栩嘉一起四年，他只在床上牵过我的手，每次我要和他牵手时他总说小孩子才这么做。可惜这只是搪塞我的借口，原来他不是不温柔，也不是没有小孩子气，只是不会对我展露而已。后来想想也挺理所当然的，我们的四年比不过他和赵磊的十五年，我这个人也比不上赵磊。我缓缓地呼出一口气，找虐一样地看着他和赵磊坐在我对面亲密耳语，突然就觉得夜晚的时间太漫长了，于是酒一杯杯下了肚，也许把自己灌醉夜就不会那么长，痛就不会那么深。

可惜酒精并不是良药，不能帮我忘了那个人。

我心里突然就恨了起来。

我恨他已经把自己的十五年陪伴都给了赵磊，还要把七年心动也给他。我恨他这七年爱得盲目，眼里心里都看不到我的心动和心痛。我更恨自己，恨自己就算是这样依然看不得他失意。

说不上是出于什么心理，我走上前去从背后抱住了焉栩嘉，他从镜子里看到我的脸的那一刹那整个人都僵住了，我不知道他是否期待着另一个人，只是捧住他的脸吻上去。他愣了一会儿，很快反应过来，张口让我吻得更深，他的舌头翻搅着我的舌头，我觉得自己的一颗心也被他搅动了似的晕眩，腿止不住的发软。

我想我一定是接吻太久缺了氧，居然开始认真地享受和我这位前炮友接吻的感觉。他的手已经摸到了我的腰上，我一手抓着他的肩，一手在他的脖子上摩挲，我感觉到他喷在我脸上的气息，也感觉到他下腹逐渐起来的坚挺，手忍不住滑下去解他的腰带，他的呼吸一顿，喘着粗气和我分开了距离。他狠狠盯着我，半晌沙哑地开口：“你这又是要做什么？”

我笑了，心里却慢慢平静下去。

“没什么啊，玩玩嘛。”我听见自己说。

是啊，玩玩而已。焉栩嘉，你何必那么警惕，这次我不会再傻傻地黏上去了，你也不用担心甩不掉我。

然后我看见焉栩嘉不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，似乎不敢相信我怎么会说出这样的话：“玩玩？你什么时候学会这样玩了？”

他眼里的我一定还是那个整天围着他转，一看到他就知道傻乐的何洛洛。可他不知道在他的目光之外，我对他的爱是如何发了疯一样肆意生长，我又是如何在漫长的岁月中学会伪装。

但凡有一点选择，我何苦上赶着凑到他面前作贱自己。

如果当时焉栩嘉没有握住我伸出的手，如果当时他没有允许我占据他身边的那个位置，如果当时他没有问出那个问题……但凡他能再狠心一点，我都不至于从此心中只能容下他一人。

焉栩嘉，明明是你让我没有选择的。

我心里苦笑。干脆贴他更近一点，伸出一只手，压低嗓子问：“怎么样？要玩吗？”

焉栩嘉恶狠狠地看着我，在我快要窒息的前一秒终于上前来抓住我的手，我心里松了一口气，下一秒他的吻就铺天盖地地压过来，我恍惚地闭上眼睛，开始觉得自己是不是在做梦。他捏住我的下巴，吻在我耳边的时候轻声说：“为什么闭眼？不想看到我吗？”

我忍住不呻吟出声，不知道该怎么回答。我确实不想看到他，我们的距离太近，我怕看清他眼底赤裸的冰冷，怕在那里看到另一个人的身影。

我们没再说多余的话，买套开房，沉默又迅速，像一对普通的炮友一样。

但普通炮友是不会在每一个孤单的夜里思念对方的。

我闻着他身上的味道，熟悉得要让我落泪，他身体的每一个弧度，说话时呼吸的频率，做爱时贴在我耳边的喘息，所有的细节都没有被时间模糊，反而在一个又一个夜里被描摹深刻。他急冲冲地抱着我像小狗一样舔来舔去，我情不自禁地软在他身上，手伸进他的发里摩挲。他抓住我的另一只手，像以前无数次做过的那样掰开我的手指插进去，我也像以前那样发着抖，他安抚地吻我的眼角，有那么一瞬间，我以为那分开的三年是我的幻觉。

或者是一场不好的梦。

但现实有的时候会比梦还不讲道理而无情。一阵铃声让我的意志稍微清醒了一点，是焉栩嘉的，他没有理会，抱住我倒在床上，过了一会儿铃声又响起，我推开他的脑袋，示意他去接电话。他起身拿起电话的时候，我看到来电显示是赵磊。

我像被浇了一身冷水一样大梦初醒。

房间里明明开了暖气，我却像被冻在原地一样久久不能行动。我看着焉栩嘉低头接电话的身影，心里的寒意不断发散，他似有所觉地抬起头，我不知道我在他眼里是个什么模样，或许是过于狼狈，所以他才会走过来，一边听电话一边细细地吻我的脸。

这一刻我才意识到自己真正做错了什么，我最不该，在七年前轻易地向他伸出手，随随便便就将自己的心放在他手里，所以现在他稍微一握就疼个半死。

我错得彻头彻尾，可惜直到已经伤得体无完肤才发现。

想通这一点，我反而镇定了下来。我甚至开始冷静地思考我们这样算什么。不过是炮友重逢的旧把戏，唯一新鲜点的是我不管是三年前还是现在都对焉栩嘉贼心不改，现在还勾引他上了床。

某一瞬间我听到心里传来微弱的碎裂声，才知道原来一个人的心碎可以这样悄无声息，但我甚至无暇顾及。

事已至此，我决定一错再错，反正我最大的筹码早已在焉栩嘉那里，没有什么输不起。更何况，先开始这场游戏的也是我，没理由不陪他耗下去。

于是我俯下身去，用牙齿咬住他的拉链拉下，隔着内裤舔他的勃起，他立刻发出一声闷哼，手指插进我的头发，带有警告意味地看着我。我心里突然就放松了下来，我开始漫不经心地上下滑动着舌头，感觉到他的手指逐渐收紧，眼里的欲望逐渐染浓。我故意抬起眼盯着他的眼睛，报复性地含住他的那根，他闷哼出声，把手机关机扔到一边，抓着我的头发把我拉过去和他接吻。我感觉到他的手在我身上抚过的地方都变得滚烫起来，我攀住他的肩膀，只顾得上喘息。我在他身上起伏着，后面真的太久没做了，他刚伸进去一根手指我就出了一身冷汗，但又贪心地渴望着他更多，我轻轻叫：“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，再多点……”

他像疯了一样在我身上索取着，手托住我的臀瓣揉捏。顶进来的时候我们都叫出了声，他红着眼说洛洛乖放松一点，我微张开口，泪不可抑制地流下来，不知是爽的还是怎的。焉栩嘉凑过来舔我的泪，温柔得要死，身下却顶弄得更凶，我叫他嘉嘉，弟弟，好舒服。不止我这个人，床都要被他弄散架了。

我上身还在挣扎于爱恨，下身却沉沦于欲望。整个房间只有暧昧下流的水声和粗重的呼吸声，我夹住他的腰，在他的背上留下一道道痕迹，他也不甘示弱地在我的皮肤上种下一个又一个吻。我含住他的手指，上面和下面一起吞吐着，他低吼一声把我翻过身去，他的那根也在我身体里翻了个个，我被磨得惊叫出声，他从后面进入得更深，捂住我的眼睛，覆过来咬我的耳朵。我什么都看不见，只能感觉到湿滑的触感沿着我耳廓的形状向里面钻去，他把我的耳垂含在嘴里轻轻用牙齿磨，我像一条溺水的鱼，干渴地向他索求着，而他在床上几乎是对我有求必应，我差点要融化在他的温度里。

他射精的时候把我转过来，就着拥抱的姿势吻在我的唇上，我紧紧地夹着他，他也像要把我按进怀里似的用力，我迷蒙着眼看到他眼角似乎有泪光闪烁，手比大脑更快地抚过去。我轻轻地摸着他的脸说，嘉嘉，我想和你一起死在高潮里。

第二天我比他先醒，他的睡颜很安静，也很脆弱。我看着他早已没了婴儿肥的脸庞，突然不知道这么多年到底是为了什么。人生究竟有没有那么多的非他不可，如果不那么执着是不是会更快获得幸福。可惜，我不会知道答案了。

我捡起散落一地的衣服，也不知道哪件是我的哪件是他的，胡乱一套，正要悄悄溜走的时候焉栩嘉醒了。

我本来已经走到玄关了，听到他叫我的时候顿了一下，还是往回走了。他显然还没太睡醒，看到我之后松了口气的样子，过了一会儿才意识到我已经穿戴整齐，傻傻地愣在那儿好久没说出来话。我耐心地等了一会儿，还是没等到他开口，便好心替他开了口：“昨天晚上玩得不错，有机会再玩。”说完不再管他，转身离去。

后来再次见面，是在赵磊的婚礼上。

我看着台上被人祝福的新郎和新娘，几乎是自然反应地想起了焉栩嘉，在会场里扫了几遍，发现他坐在角落里。心爱的人结婚，会是怎么样的感受呢？我想，总不会比我更难过。

之前我也很天真地许愿过赵磊结婚，这样焉栩嘉就是我一个人的，后来长大了，就不这么想了。有些事情并没有前提，就算他焉栩嘉不爱赵磊，也不会爱上我。

我不在乎了。我想。

我在阳台吹风的时候焉栩嘉过来了。我们两个都没有说话，沉默地并肩看着远处的海。海面一派平静，谁也不知道底下是怎样的暗流涌动。我侧头看着焉栩嘉的脸在夕阳的余晖中格外温柔，突然想说点真心话。

“怎么了？想玩了？”

不，我想说我好想你。

焉栩嘉依然沉默着，我的心坠了下去。

“今天确实是个不错的日子，赵磊结婚，我可以陪你一晚上。”

不是这样的，我想抱抱你，我不舍得你这么难过。

我控制不住地要继续说下去，眼泪也顺着面庞滑下来。

焉栩嘉终于动了。他伸手捧住我的脸，额头抵住我的额头，小声哄道：“乖不哭啊，不哭不哭。”

我的眼泪流得更凶了。我听见焉栩嘉温柔地说：“你不要难过，还有我呢，我会一直陪在你身边。你可以继续喜欢别人没关系，但累了就回头看看我，虽然我还不敢说能给你最好的保护，但我会尽我所能地去爱你、呵护你。我也会尽我的全力，让你爱上我。我会把你宠坏，让你能一直任性得像小孩子一样，何洛洛，你愿意做我的小朋友吗？”

我们离得那么近，我一眼就能看到他眼底，是自己的影子。

突然有些东西释怀了。

于是我没告诉他小朋友也是会长大的，而是张开怀抱——

“嘉嘉，带我走吧。”

焉栩嘉，我们来玩一个游戏，我们在有人的地方做最好的朋友，在没人的地方接吻上床，我们记住对方所有的喜好和怪癖，我们熟悉对方身上每一颗痣的位置，我们在一起过每一个情人节，但我们谁也别把谁当真。焉栩嘉，你准备好了吗？我准备好了，这个游戏，我会玩一辈子。


End file.
